


Happy Death Day Jason

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Family Bonding, Happy Death Day Cross over, Humor, Jason died and the day resarts, Jason dies a lot, M/M, Murder Mystery, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Inspired by Happy Death Day.Jason keeps dying on the day he came back to life and needs to find out who keeps murdering him in order to stop it. Hell, if he died once what's a couple more times?





	Happy Death Day Jason

There was a loud beeping sound coming from Jason's phone, that woke him up. Groaning Jason looked around eyes blinking from the brightness. It was too much light in the living room of the hotel the family was staying at.

"Well, if it isn't Todd, raising from the dead once again," Damian walked by him with a sneer. "Idiot."

Rubbing his face Jason reached over picking up his phone and hitting the dismiss button. Last night he had gotten in late. He was supposed to show up to help with something. Or bring something. Whatever it was he couldn't care less. Honestly, Jason didn't even want to be here but he was half guilted in by Roy and more so threatened by Bruce to come to the Wayne Foundation for their annual charity ball or whatever.

Last night he had skipped out on the family dinner thing going on. After drinking for a while Jason had gotten home late. A quick set of his phone alarm before Jason was out. Standing up Jason could hear music going off from the kitchen nook of the penthouse hotel suite. Ah, being rich, the whole family could fit in one hotel room that had four rooms, a living room, and a kitchen.

Standing up he walked towards the kitchen need a drink of water. Going over he was surprised to see that it was Tim in the kitchen making everyone breakfast. He was pulling out muffins, one of the few bat kids who could cook and set them down before turning around giving Jason a look that was clear the younger Robin was upset with him.

"You were supposed to be here last night."

"I'm here now," Jason gruffed opening the fridge grabbing water. He looked around. "B's not awake?"

"Bruce had to go back to get the flash drive from home. You know, the one he asked you to bring last night? And you didn't?" Tim spoke as he moved around still making their food. "Alfred and Bruce had to take the jet. They won't be back until tonight,"

"Why the hell are you making food?" Jason walked over looking at the stuff cooking. He noticed that food in the pan was lacking a few things. Like actual food that made it taste good. He picked up some of the Canadian bacon, eggs and some green onion that were in another pan on low and it was almost done in the pan tossing it in. "There, fixed it."

"Jason!" Tim yelled shoving him away. "Stop!"

"Damn it, Todd!" Damian came over. "That was my food!"

A bit surprised Jason glared. "Why the hell are you making Damian's food?"

"I'm a vegetarian you imbecile!" Damian growled. "We have to leave in less than half an hour to take things while Father is away!"

"And I can't have certain foods, because of my missing spleen, remember?" Tim moved the food odd sighing rubbing his face. "We were going to eat our own food before leaving since Alfred and Bruce can't be here to help."

"Nice going, Todd, now we have to wait for lunch!" Damian came over when he saw the other trying to take a bite of the ruined food. He snagged the pan and threw it upside down in the sink. "Starve!"

"What about the f*cking muffins?"

"Those were for, Dick. We can't eat that either." Tim sighed rubbing his face before turning off the stove. He walked over to grab his jacket. "Come on, Damian, we got to go. We'll try to catch lunch somewhere."

Damian growled at Jason before leaving. It was clear he was pissed. They put their coats on ready to leave  
Admitting Jason didn't feel bad. He always got a kick out of getting under their skins. It was funny to see. Turning around he opened the fridge to grab something other than water. A beer sounded Jason turned around he saw Tim holding out a box.

"Here." Tim smiled a little. "Since you missed last night, I saved this for you."

Picking it up Jason opened the box looking in to see a single cupcake. It was chocolate with red frosting. Not that he didn't like sweets, it was just the facny chocolate didn't cut it for him. Jason took it and smirked tossing it into the stink.

"Thanks, kid, but I don't like chocolate."

"Jason..." Tim scowled looking at the cupcake before looking at Damian before they both shook their heads and left. "See you later..."

"Do not be late Todd!" Damian snapped. "Good for nothing,"

Jason waited until they two left before picking up the phone. He had no plans on leaving early for anything. What he was going to do was be lazy, coast through the day, meet up with Roy, before skipping out before the ball thing was over. As he was on the phone he heard the door open to one door. He looked over seeing Dick walk in.

"Hey, Dickhead, what happened to you being the morning child?"

"I've been awake since five," Dick didn't' look too happy either.

"I had to fix something for the company since SOMEONE decided it would be funny to put a lot of little red hood helmet that floats around the documents."

"It was funny," Jason smirked as he hung up the phone. "Well, good luck, I'm gonna go grab something out."

"What, Jason, get back here! You need to get them off before tonight!" Dick rushed after him. He wasn't happy having to fix his little brothers mess while everyone was out trying to pick up the pieces when the whole thing had been perfectly planed before. "Jason, look, just help us fix this. We need to get this done before the ball starts. Come on?"

"Nah, you got this. Just remember to smile." Jason said as he picked up his leather jack it sliding it on. "Isn't' that what you tell everyone? Smile and everything will be sunshine and rainbows."

"Jason!"

"See ya!" Jason grinned walking out the door. He walked by some people down the hall as he got to the elevator. Taking out his phone he text Roy wanting to know when he'd be there when his phone with off. Smirking he answered it. "Well, speak of the devil. You almost here, Red?"

A laugh came over the phone. "I can be there tonight. The Queen family is invited to remember? Man, I can't wait for the food."

"Yeah, the foods good, but I'm not staying. I promised I'd show up, not stay there or help out."

"Aw, come on, Jaybird, it'll be fun! It can be our fancy date," Roy said with a bit of hope. "Right?"

"Roy, it's not a date." Jason gruffed shaking his head. "We hang out."

"I don't think our hanging out is hanging out. After you lose your shit if I even flirt with another person. we sleep together all the time and stuff. I'm pretty sure we're boyfriends, here."

"Friends with benefits."

"So, there was this hot guy I met the other day and he wrote his number on my coffee. I should call him, see if he wants to go on a date." Roy teased a little. "Or the hot girl at the cafe I like to go too. Might find a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"No, you don't have time for that. See you later." Jason said hanging up without waiting for a response.

\--

Going downstairs to the ballroom Jason was able to find out where he could order something to eat. The best part was having it brought down to him so he could eat before he spent the day doing whatever.

Sitting at the table that they gave him Jason was looking around trying to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his time. Before they could even bring him his food he noticed Tim walking by looking serious his face focused on the tablet he had.

Smirking a little Jason got up to mess with the younger Robin. After all, if he had to suffer why shouldn't the other suffer as well? It only made sense. Picking up the price of butter that had yet to melt all the way on his toast he walked over carefully going bind the teen tossing it over his shoulder as it landed on the screen of the tablet.

Jumping Tim looked back with a glare. "Really?! I have way too much to do today! Just leave me alone, okay?"

"You know you need to live a little, baby bird," Jason said as he watched Tim taking out a tissue to clean off the tablet with a napkin. He snatched the thing away holding it up and away from Tim. "What's happening here? All the fat cats in town for this?"

"Hey!" Jumping up and not being able to grab it Tim glared crossing his arms. "Jason, give it back. I need to go make sure that everyone has their correct sitting assignment. Come on, I need to go."

"Alright, nerd, here," Jason handed it back after tapping a few things in. When he turned it around he had drawn a emote with its tongue sticking out. What he had been doing was making sure his little bug had taken effect. "Have fun kid."

"Give me that," Taking his tablet Tim turned around going back to his task not knowing about the small tweak Jason had put on there. "Be at the dinner later please,"

Watching Jason couldn't help but feel a little be proud of himself. The day before he had been messing with Tim's tablet. The little emoji he had drawn had been a distraction from the button he had pushed. The second Tim sen the management the sitting chart to the staff all the names could be mixed up.

Going back to eat Jason took out his phone playing around it wondering what else he could to do before it was time for the ball. Taking a few more bites of his food he decided the best way to have fun was to leave. Go drink or gamble a little. anything really.

Jason was watching Dick, Tim and Damian tiring to do damage control over the seating chart. Everyone was confused about where to sit, feuding families and people yelling at each other. It was great! Sitting at the family table Jason was taking a few pictures sending them to Roy so he could witness this with him. An odd thing was that Roy had shown up yet. He asked the redhead where he was.

After a few minutes Roy messaged back that they were running a little be late but there would be there as soon as possible. A heart and smiley face included. Chuckling a little bit Jason pocketed his phone.

As much as he loved Roy, he'd never admit it. A part of him just plain not wanting to open the level of romance in his life. Even though everyone knew they were something they knew better than to ask too many questions about it.

Picking up another drink Jason was about to plan his escape when a hand landed n his shoulder. Looking up he has a half smirk. "Hey, old man."

"What did you do, Jason?" Bruce let out a grown that seem to come from his nose. Of course he had figured it out, still, he wanted to know why Jason insisted on causing them trouble at every turning wake. "Fix it. Now."

"Can't. They have the name tags already printed out before I even got here." With a shrug. "Welp looks like you have some times to work out, I guess I'll go."

"Jason-"

It was too late Jason quickly slipped under the table taking the chaos of the yelling to sneak off. He wasn't planning on sticking around. Taking the back away out he text Roy to meet him on the roof.

Getting to the elevator he pushed the button. Upon the roof, he was planning to grab a smoke. The bing came a minute later. Walking he pushed the roof button before leaning back again the wall as he could feel the small pull of the thing going up when all of a sudden it stopped giving a jerk.

Jolting he pressed the button trying to get it to move. When it didn't he opened the little box to call someone to press the emergency button. Just as he was pulling out the phone there was a thud on the top of the roof.

Heading jerking up he heard something being welded shut. "Oh hell no,"

Jumping up he opened the emergency door only to find not only was it jammed with something but whoever was up there was making sure it wasn't going to open.

"F**k!" Jason turned to try and force the door open as he heard footsteps going across the top before leaving. "Hey, you asshole, if this is kidnapping you're doing it wrong!"

There were no sounds. Jason took out a knife jamming it between the slit of the elevator trying to force it open. He almost goes it when he swore he caught a shadow and the door started to push closed from its two inches opening.

"Hey!" He could see a part of a blow torch before he realized they were going to seal him in here. "Really?! Gonna box me in?!"

No one answered him before he heard a small sound. For a second he had no idea what it was so Jason closed his eyes listening in on what it was. Did it sound like metal? And a knife- Oh god. Someone was cutting the cords! Shit! Shit, oh hell mother fu-!

Reaching for his com he realized it was done. Panicking Jason stumbled for his phone when the snap was heard the elevator plummeting down the shaft. Struggling he looked at the flights watching as the floors zoomed [assed. There was no way he was going to survive this! Gritting his teeth his phone floating above him turned on, the screen white while it played Happy Birthday turning around.

Jason saw something on the screen causing him to snag it out of the air looking at it as he continued to fall to his doom. It read something on it that he had was to little time to take in. "What the hell?! Happy Death Day, Jason?!"

The explosion had rocked the hotel.

-  
Jason jumped away sitting up so fast he nearly lost his breath as he looked around the hotel bright hotel room gasping.

"Well, if it isn't Todd, raising from the dead once again," Damian walked by him with a sneer. "Idiot."

Standing up Jason gulped hearing music, the same one from that morning, playing the kitchen. Walking over slowly he saw Tim taking out muffins from the oven.

"You were supposed to be here last night," Tim said going over to the stove where two pans were cooking food. "Bruce had to go back to get the flash drive from home. You know, the one he asked you to bring last night? And you didn't?" Tim spoke as he moved around still making their food. "Alfred and Bruce had to take the jet. They won't be back until tonight,"

Walking over Jason looked at the two pans, one had eggs, Canadian bacon and green onions in it. "Weren't you making this yesterday morning?"

"Huh? We checked in last night," Tim frowned. "How drunk were you last night?"

"He stinks as if he has never stopped," Damian put in his two cents. "Do not touch my food Todd, we only have half an hour to leave."

"Jason, can you move?" Tim said suddenly protective over the food. "Don't even think about mixing out food. We can eat the same things and the muffins don't count because-"

"Because they're for Dick and you two can have what's in them."


End file.
